During the coming year the final report for this project will be prepared. The report will include estimates of the value of the low cholesterol, low saturated fat diet in preventing heart attacks, strokes and other cardiovascular events in an institutional population. Other important items will be: 1) Atherosclerosis of the coronary arteries, aorta, and cerebral circulation as a function of diet, cholesterol response, initial blood cholesterol, and other personal characteristics. 2) Correlations between food composition as determined by chemical analysis and cholesterol and triglyceride response. 3) Multivariate analysis of known and suspected risk factors as predictors of death and of cardiovascular events. 4) Correlation of myocardial infarction discovered at autopsy with electrocardiographic abnormalities and acute illnesses diagnosed during life. 5) Comparison of the control and treatment groups with respect to the occurrence of cholelithiasis, cancer, and other diseases not usually thought to be affected by diet.